Pool and billiard players typically use a pool cue having a handle end and a tip end for shooting a cue ball into other balls for the purpose of hitting selected balls into pockets, or against table rails. At times, other balls are in the way. One known method of avoiding other balls, is the "jump shot".
Typically, the jump shot is performed by striking the cue ball at a sharply elevated angle with the cue tip. If properly executed, the cue ball jumps off the table, over the other balls to hit the desired ball in the intended direction. This takes considerable skill, and may damage the pool or billiard table, if the cue tip strikes the table surface, which is typically covered with a cloth material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,807 discloses a detachable tip for billiard cues.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,605,240 discloses a cue tip which is placed over an existing cue tip.